


Circles

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я носился кругами,<br/>Причинял себе боль,<br/>Лишь бы найти своё предназначение.<br/>Всё было бесполезно,<br/>Я этого не заслужил,<br/>Но для меня ты была идеалом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles

Сухие осенние листья, отчаянно шепчущие, словно пытаясь предупредить о надвигающейся беде, взлетели ввысь от сильных порывов прохладного ветерка, а после медленно упали, оставив круги на прозрачной воде. Раздался тихий всплеск — и я уже внутри, пытаясь как-то остыть, но во мне всё продолжало гореть адским пламенем. Мысли переплетались между собой, я не мог построить из них хоть что-то связное, а перед глазами до сих пор стояла наша ссора. Одни эмоции, в голове всё путалось, мешалось. Я не мог отойти от шока.  
  
_Ты затянула меня на самое дно, в глубокую бездну, не позволяя выбраться наружу, сделать глоток спасительного воздуха, прежде чем вновь скрыться там.  
  
Я не хотел оттуда выходить?_  
  
Несколько капель упало вниз, делая новые… круги. Мы всё это время ходили кругами, не замечая, что стоим на месте, хотя нам казалось, что перед нами открывались новые горизонты, возможности. Мы никогда не оглядывались назад, считая, что это — удел слабаков, которые не могут в полной мере получить кайф от жизни. Я тогда думал, что всё делал правильно, и ты была со мной согласна.  
  
_Ты не думала о последствиях.  
  
Я был эгоистом и упрекал тебя в скованности?_  
  
Бросить всё и уехать — это было твоей идеей, и я сам уже не помню, почему согласился. Никто не поддержал меня. Отвернулись все, кто был дорог, кроме тебя. Я не жалею о потере.  
  
_Ты, к сожалению, не была идеалом.  
  
Я выдумал, что ты идеальна?_  
  
Мы любили рисковать и считали, что никому ничего не должны, не допуская мысли, что нас могут поймать. Но всё же принимали некоторые меры предосторожности и каждые два-три дня уезжали в новый город, где нас никто не знал, начиная всё заново, вновь обманывая людей. Они все до жути одинаковы — один клуб, парк, магазины и серые лица прохожих. Ничего нового, но в то же время это однообразие привлекало. Нам просто фантастически везло. Нам снесло крышу, мы стали считать себя чуть ли не богами.  
  
_Мне было плохо с тобой.  
  
Я сам причинял себе боль, не думая ни о чём, резал руки, наблюдая за тем, как кровь сочится из ран?_  
  
Мы не понимали, чего хотим друг от друга, а после обижались, что не оправдали чужих ожиданий, но снова сходились и расходились, не в силах выбраться из этого замкнутого круга. Но не могли отрицать, что нас тянуло друг к другу.  
  
_Твоё сердце прогнило насквозь.  
  
Моя душа — тоже?_  
  
Я считал, что только с тобой смогу быть счастлив. Сейчас я понимаю, что счастье в том, что мы имеем, не стоило выискивать друг в друге недостатки, желая посильнее уколоть, причинить боль, наблюдая за чужими страданиями. Мы поддались соблазну, искушению и не имеем права вернуться назад. Потому что всё начнётся сначала.  
  
_Ты ни о чём не жалеешь.  
  
А жалею ли я?_  
  
Мне тяжело, когда тебя нет рядом, но я сам ушёл. Я писал письма и тут же сжигал их, чтобы не мешать тебе жить. Яркие языки, ярко вспыхивающие перед глазами, пламени успокаивали, заставляя ненадолго улыбнуться и хоть немного позабыв обо всём. Я бы смотрел на них вечно; меня отпускало, но ненадолго. Я снова начинал писать стихи на белой бумаге, представляя, как ты их читаешь, но не отправлял. Не мог.  
  
_Ты превратилась в прах.  
  
Я горю изнутри, становясь пеплом._  
  
Мы оба — никому не нужные инвалиды. Ни души, ни сердца. Судьба пыталась дать нам шанс, но мы настолько истерзали сами себя, что везде искали подвох. Вскоре и она покинула нас, предоставив самим себе.  
  
_Ты хотела вернуть меня.  
  
Я сам не понимал, чего хочу, то виня тебя и отталкивая, то прося прощения?_  
  
Я не запомнил, как ты выглядишь… Но помню твои печальные карие глаза, когда я уходил. Ты не стала меня останавливать. И я пишу те же однотипные стихи, сжигая часть своей души, которой нет и не будет. Все попытки начать сначала — это те же проклятые круги. Они сдавливают нас, не давая дышать, и лишь когда мы на расстоянии, они ослабляются.  
  
_Ты затеяла это.  
  
Я виноват?_  
  
Нет. Мы сами строили свою жизнь. До жути глупые дети, считающие себя взрослыми.  
  
_Ты не хочешь видеть меня вновь, хотя тебе тяжело._  
  
Я тоже.  
  
Но скоро увидимся. Осталось недолго.


End file.
